Secret Santa: Wedded Bliss?
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 30/31 years after the original. John and Daniel have been married for 2 months. Why is Daniel acting strange?


Secret Santa: Wedded Bliss?

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 30/31 years after the original. John and Daniel have been married for 2 months. Why is Daniel acting strange?

**Warning**: Contains mpreg.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

They had only been married a couple of months, but John Harkness-Jones, formerly known as John Hart, had noticed how his new husband seemed to be avoiding him. Every time he asked how he was, Daniel would look at his feet, avoiding his eyes... _Why was he so nervous all of a sudden_? He'd also stopped letting John touch him, refused to let him hold him at night… Sure, he knew Daniel was young, and hadn't had any serious relationships, but there hadn't been a problem before the wedding. _What was wrong?_

Desperate for answers, John went to one person he really didn't want to talk to, Jack. They had got over their problem with each other, since the wedding, for Daniel's sake, but they were a long way off being friends.

"Can I come in?" he asked, knocking on Jack's office door.

"Yeah, come in John." As John entered, he instantly noticed his husband sitting in one of the chairs, undoubtedly having been in tears. Instantly, he rushed to his partner's side, pulling him into his arms.

"What's wrong gorgeous? Whatever it is, we can handle it." Daniel looked at his Dad, who nodded back at him, before pulling out of John's hold, knowing that he had to speak to his husband.

"I… I… I'm not sure how to tell you… I don't really understand it myself, but Dad says it's part of my DNA. I love you John… I'm just so scared that you'll leave me…"

"Never, I will never leave you, I love you beautiful. Please tell me." Daniel sighed, taking John's hands in his, and blurted out,

"I'mhavingourbaby." John looked at his young love and tried to decipher the mumbled words. Finally, he worked it out; it was obvious when he thought about the 'DNA' comment.

"You're pregnant?" Daniel nodded, before looking down; he couldn't bear it if John didn't want their baby. John gently lifted his partner's chin and gave him a loving kiss.

"You idiot. Why would you ever think I'd leave you, especially after you tell me you're having my child?" Daniel looked at his husband guiltily, "I... I'm sorry."

John put his hand on Daniel's stomach and kissed just above it, through the young man's t-shirt. The 21 year old giggled and placed his hand over his partner's. John looked up at the man he loved, his hand still resting on Daniel's flat stomach.

"You know, I've never been a Dad before. Thank you gorgeous." Daniel beamed and threw himself into his partner's arms, kissing him passionately. He felt deliriously happy; _he and his husband were having their first child!_

For the next nine months, John surprised everyone by how devoted to Daniel he was, never allowing him to do anything that might harm their baby. Jack and Ianto were also attentive to their son's every need, this being their first grandchild after all. Daniel just smiled and soaked up all the attention, pleased to be the centre of it for a change.

Xxxx

On the day of the C-section, Daniel woke up in Jack's bunker, wrapped up in his husband's arms. He'd been told to stay at the Hub, so it was easier to keep an eye on him. He was surprised to find that he wasn't having contractions yet, but he knew that it wouldn't be long. He decided to get dressed, before heading to the main Hub area.

There in the med-bay, preparing the space, was Connor Mayberry, the team's doctor. After joining Torchwood in his early 20's, Connor had worked under Owen, until the day he was too old to go on missions anymore. Not that he'd ever escaped the medic; Owen had decided to take on a more managerial role, ordering him about even more. The 34 year old looked up and, noticing him struggling, went to help Daniel settle on the sofa.

"Take it easy, Dan. Don't want you to put any strain on that baby of yours," he said, smiling at the younger man. As if on cue, John shot out of the office and came to join them, giving Connor a look, as if to say, 'keep your hands off'. The medic rolled his eyes, but released Daniel into his husband's care. John sat down next to his partner, kissing his head and rubbing his stomach, while they waited for Connor to tell them he was ready to perform the procedure.

Half an hour later, Daniel cried out in pain, gripping John's hand, "God, it hurts!"

"It's time," Connor said, knowing Daniel was experiencing contractions.

By now, the entire Harkness-Jones family were there, crowding around the young man. Even Rebecca had taken some time off, to be with her twin for the last few weeks of his pregnancy. Connor, being unable to reach Daniel suddenly shouted,

"Right! No more than 2 in here with me!" Instantly, Daniel held out his hand for his a Dad, wordlessly asking him to be there. Jack smiled and nodded, following the couple and the doctor.

Ianto, after having been left with his daughters, ushered them to sit down, knowing this would take a while. He sat on the sofa, Rebecca on one side and Kerenza on the other, watching Addiena pace back and forth.

Soon, the sound of a baby crying echoed around the Hub, as Connor placed a healthy baby boy in his father's arms.

"Hello there little one, I'm your Taddy…"

"…And I'm your Daddy," John interrupted, kissing the baby's forehead. Feeling overcome by love for his husband, John turned to Daniel and gave him a tender loving kiss. "Thank you my love."

Daniel smiled and turned to Jack, "Little one, this is your Granddad… Dad, can you tell Tad he's now a Tad-cu?" Jack smiled and returned to the rest of his eagerly waiting family.

"It's a boy!" The 3 girls screeched in delight and ran into the med-bay, wanting to see their new nephew. Ianto rolled his eyes, taking Jack's hand, and calmly followed his children. They all stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at the scene below. Daniel was sitting on the table with the baby in his arms, leaning against John. Next to him, John was looking down at his child, one hand atop the baby's head, stroking the small dark hairs with his thumb, and the other around his husband, rubbing his lower back.

"So, what's his name Dan?" Rebecca asked, unable to wait any longer, drawing the couple's attention up towards their family. John looked at Daniel and gave him a small smile, encouraging him to speak.

"We decided to call him Ethan," Daniel said, looking at his husband, making sure that was right. John gently kissed Daniel's cheek and added,

"Jack, Ianto, meet your grandson, Ethan Harkness-Jones."

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
